Traicion
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Remus John Lupin es un Mortifago, si, se fue al lado oscuro, Harry se siente muy mal, debe desahogarse con alguien, y Ron y Hermione no estan disponibles, pero su buen amigo Hagrid siempre esta ahi para el.. OneShot..! Terminado..!


Pues esta historia es todo lo contrario a las otras que tengo.. no tiene nada que ver con las otras historias que he escrito.. y normalmente no escribo cosas como estas.. osea imposibles de pasar en lso libros..XD pero bueno.. aki se las dejo.. espero ke les guste..!!XD

Oigan.. por fa no me pongan Reviews acerca de la ortografia y las tildes.. eske estoy en Japon y esta makina esta completamente en Japones.. por lo ke no puedo poner tildes y me cuesta mucho detectar los errores ortograficos.. perod0onn..!!

Por cierto: **_J.K. ROWLING..!!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Traicion..!!**

No lo podia creer, Harry caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio cabizbajo, se dirigia a la cabaña de Hagrid, tenia que hablar con alguien, no podia creer lo que le acababan de decir los miembros de la Orden, Remus, su profesor, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, habia sido como un padre para el desde que Sirius y Dumbledore habian muerto, Remus John Lupin se habia convertido en Mortifago, y todo para que, claro esta, para tener aceptacion en el Mundo Magico, ya que con su "enfermedad" le era practicamente imposible encontrar trabajo y aun mas ser aceptado en la sociedad, Harry iba meditando esto mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sus piernas iban solas, ya sabian hacia donde dirigirse, al llegar a los terrenos del Colegio, Harry diviso la cabaña de su amigo, tenia que hablar con alguien, y Ron y Hermione no aparecian por ningun lado, asi que decidio ir con Hagrid, le tenia mucho aprecio, el habia sido su primer amigo, el primero que habia tenido desde que llego con los Dursley, asi que le podia confiar todos sus sentimientos.

-Buenas noches, Harry- dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta, se le notaba triste, seguramente ya sabia las noticias sobre Remus- como te sientes?

-Fatal- le dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

-Ven, sientate y descanza- le dijo Hagrid acercando una silla hacia el chico, los dos se sentaron y Hagrid le ofrecio te a Harry, el lo acepto inmediatamente, necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que una rica taza de te, dio un sorvo y aspiro el aroma- que fue lo que paso?

-No lo se- respondio Harry despues de unos segundos de silencio- Remus… simplemente, nos dejo.

-Y Tonks?- pregunto Hagrid mirando a Harry con lastima.

-En San Mungo, intento detenerlo, pero Remus tenia ordenes de atacar a todos los miembros de la Orden- respondio a Harry dando otro largo sorbo de te- no puedo creer que lo hiciera, crei que amaba a Tonks y… bueno, ahora ella lucha por su vida en San Mungo, es imposible, Remus, como pudo.

-Eso quiere decr que Quien-tu-sabes ya sabe todo sobre la Orden, no es verdad?- pregunto Hagrid mirando al suelo, Harry asintio.

-A estas alturas Voldemort ya debe saber todo aserca de la Orden- dijo Harry, tenia la mirada fija en la nada, aun no asimilaba que Remus le hubiera hecho eso, a el y al resto de la Orden, los habia traicionado, los habia abandonado.

-Harry lo sineto muchisimo- le dijo Hagrid dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry quien casi cae al suelo.

-No te preocupes Hagrid, es solo que, yo queria a Remus como a un padre- dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos- no puedo creer que me hiciera esto, nos traiciono a todos, Tonks, crei que la amaba de verdad, y que el ya habia superado su problema, no crei que por su enfermedad se atreviera a irse del lado de Voldemort, no crei que cayera tan bajo.

-Harry- dijo Hagrid poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico para reconfortarlo, Harry bebio todo su te de un trago aun lloraba, se sentia muy mal.

-Gracias por escucharme Hagrid, eres de gran ayuda- le dijo Harry sonriendole.

-Harry, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Hagrid sonriendole tambien.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Harry dejando la taza sobre la mesa, Hagrid lo miro directamente a los ojos, sonrio y le dijo:

-Harry, envenene tu te.

Harry se quedo paralizaado por unos segundos, que habia dicho Hagrid? No podia ser cierto.

-Hagrid, pero que…- Harry no pudo seguir la pregunto, sentia como su pecho se contraia y se le dificultaba respirar, los ojos se le nublaban, estaba muriendo- como pudiste…

-Harry, perdoname por favor- le dijo Hagrid mirando al chico con lastima- el me prometio aceptacion y una esposa, y trabajo, tu no sabes lo que es ser coniderado un "fenomeno" en al comunidad Magica Harry.

-Hagrid, por que? Yo confie en ti- le dijo Harry cayendo de rodillas.

-No me intents hacer sentir mal Harry, solo hago lo que me piden, perdoname- le dijo Hagrid sin inmutarse al ver que Harry caia al suelo.

-No… no…- Harry cerro los ojos, habia muerto, asesinado por uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Bueno- dijo Hagrid poneindose de pie- creo que sera mejor que me apresure a limpiar, en cinco minutos vienen Ron y Hermione a tomar el te.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? ke les parecio..?? espero ke les haya gustado.. a mi me dio risa.. si risa.. estoy loka lo se..XD bueno pues espero ke me dejen **_Reviews_** por fa..!!


End file.
